High School AxA
by Crimson Dragon Emperor
Summary: Amakusa Shirou was just a normal human. He was living in a normal life until he transferred to Kuoh Academy for his first year in high school. Once in Kuoh, he came across an exorcist and a fallen angel fighting. Now a revealed to be a Natural-born Holy Sword wielder, Shirou life gets turned upside-down. Follow Shirou as he gets involved with angel, devil and fallen angel. Oh, and
1. Chapter 1

**AxA-Life.0**

"I'm leaving now."

I turned around and saw my parents smiling. I smiled back at them and headed out. I'm heading to school, which for me starts tomorrow. Sounds weird right? Well, there's a reason for this strange set up. You see, I'm actually moving into a new town today. Since I'll be on my own it was decided that I'd leave a day early so that I can get everything set up.

Anyways, currently I was heading to the train station. Once I was at the station I paid for my ticket and walked onto the train. Well, I guess everything begins tomorrow.

I decided to pull out the light novel I bought the other day and started to read. This is going to be a long trip and I didn't want to just sit around with nothing to do, bored out of my mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours the train finally pulled into my new home, Kuoh. It's a nice place I guess, but that doesn't really matter right now. I just need to get to my apartment and get everything ready for tomorrow.

Or at least that was the plan.

I walked down the street and heard someone screen. Damn you sense of duty. Damn you. I just can't ignore someone in trouble. So I turned around and headed over to see what was going on. I just hope it's nothing too troublesome.

When I finally arrived what I found was something I didn't expect. It looked like a swordfight of some sort. One of the people was a guy with black bird-like wings righting. He looked about a year older than me. The guy had long, violet hair, including bangs that cover a small portion of the center of his face. His eyes were the same color as his hair. He was wearing a high-collared black sleeveless shirt, with ivory stripes lining the zipper and sleeves. In his hand was the strongest looking sword I've ever seen, and it's not because it's pure black in color.

The other person was a very beautiful girl, who looked a few years older than me. She was dressed in a traditional miko outfit; a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi. She had long black hair with two lock branching over her shoulder in front. Her left eye was hazel and her right was blue. The girl was holding a katana while wearing another on strapped to her back.

The sword in her hand was releasing a very creepy aura. Wonder how she can handle that?

Feeling like there was some danger here I hid behind the wall and watched.

Bird-man flapped his wings and hovered in the air. He swung his sword down, intending to strike down the girl, but she blocked it with her sword and pushed him back. She then rushed at bird-man and swung her blade, only to have him quickly move out of the way. He then opened his other hand and a sword manifested itself inside. How the heck did that happen?

He started to attack her with two swords now, but she managed to defend herself. Although that's all she's doing now. Wonder why she doesn't use that other sword? She has two so she can fight with two, right?

Well, I kind of want to help her but I don't really know much about swords, and I'm positive that I'd just get in the way. Okay, time to leave.

I tried to turn the leave, when I heard something. Turning around, I saw that the sword strapped to her back somehow ended up by my feet. I looked and saw that the girl on her back, the creepy sword behind bird-man.

Okay, I really want to leave, but I just can. Once again, DAMN YOU SENCE OF DUTY!

I reached over and grabbed the fallen sword. Then something strange happened. It released a massive amount of light, covering the area.

Bird-man, noticing this, yelped and flew away.

When the light finally died down I noticed the girl standing up and walking over to me, looking both embarrassed and interested. An interesting combination.

"So, which one are you from."

That's what she asked me. I couldn't help but frown.

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed.

"Which Church are you from?"

"I'm not Christian."

She frowned at this, clearly annoyed, then opened up her eyes wide as if she figured something out.

"No way, it can't be… you're an Unknown. Never thought I'd see one in my life… can I have my sword back?"

"Oh, sorry. Here. But why didn't you get your other sword first. It was closer. And what's an Unknown?"

"Thank you. An Unknown is what we call people with the ability to use Holy Sword that the Church doesn't know about."

Holy Swords?

"As for you other question, I'd rather not touch Muramasa without being in contact with Honjo Masamune."

I didn't know. I really didn't know it, but with this once incident, my life was going to go through a drastic change. Goodbye, normal life. Hello, supernatural life.

 **I know I'm currently doing another** _ **DxD**_ **fanfic,** _ **High School Ankoku**_ **, but there were some characters that I didn't think would work for James and friend… plus I came up with too many characters. One fanfiction isn't going to be enough. The solution, a second story! As such,** _ **High School AxA**_ **was born.**

 **Also, just wanted to say, it's connected to** _ **Ankoku**_ **. James and everyone can meet with the characters of this fanfic, and vise versa. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

 **REVIEW!**


	2. AxA-Life1 A Devilish Classmate and Reli

**I don't own "High School DxD"**

 **AxA-Life.1 A Devilish Classmate and Religious Roommate**

I was sitting at the dining table, a cup of coffee in hand. Truthfully, I'm a little annoyed right now. The reason for this is…

"This coffee is to bitter. Honestly, why are you drinking it black? Add some cream to it, or at least some sugar."

The reason is because of this home invader. It's the girl I met yesterday. Currently she's sitting across from me, complaining about the coffee I made but enjoying the breakfast. Currently she's not in her miko outfit, but a normal white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Her swords, Muramasa and Honjo Masamune, are leaning against the wall.

After the incident yesterday she told me about the truth of the world. Apparently all that bible stuff is real. That bird-man she was fighting yesterday was a fallen angel and she was an exorcist of the Church, or more prosiest, the Eastern Orthodox Church. Her swords are Demon and Holy Swords recorded in Japanese legend. The Three Factions fought in a big war which devastated all sides, so they called a ceasefire, although little skirmishes do happen every now and again.

After explaining everything to me the girl, Himiko, tried to convince me to join the Church since I have the ability to wield Holy Swords, which is rare. Of course I said, no, but she wouldn't take that for an answer. So she followed me home with the intent of getting me to join the Church, which brings us to the current situation.

Himiko took some sugar and drowned her coffee with it.

"Hey, you mind leaving my home. If not, I'll call the police."

"I will leave if you join the Church. As for the police, a single call to my supervisor will solve it."

Damn. Guess the Church has some influence with the police as well. I need to think of something else to get rid of her. Although, that incident this morning does make me think having her say there wouldn't be so bad. Hehehehehe.

"If you're thinking about this morning, then I suggest you stop."

She glared at me and reached for Muramasa. I wiped the smirk off of my face. Geez, she doesn't have to be so defensive. It's not like I planned on walking in of her during her bath. It was a nice sight though, so I don't regret it. I shall enjoy the memory when I'm by myself tonight!

With my plans for tonight made, I glanced at the clock and saw the time. It's about time I head out. So I got up from seat.

"Where're you going?"

"School, got a problem with that?"

"No, I'm fine with that. In fact, I think it's important to go to school."

"Well then, please be gone by time I get back."

With that, I left for school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuoh Academy. The single greatest school on earth. The reason, the majority of students is hot girls! Oh yeah! I'm looking forward to this!

"Kyaa! Pervert!"

What! How did they find out! Damn, there goes my harem plan!

Just as I was thinking that my plans were crashing down, I notice that none of them were looking over at me. Instead they were backing away from some other guy with a perverted look in his eyes. I see. He must be the reason the girls are frightened. He's probably the school pervert or something. Better not interact with him. It could destroy my plans.

With that in mind, I headed towards the school. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Mr. Pervert playing rock-paper-scissor with to other guys. By the fact that the girls are staying clear of those three, I guess that means I should stay clear of them.

I walked in the building and headed towards the faculty office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I got lost. Luckily there are some nice people here that are willing to help me. I don't know why but the girl who helped me seemed to blush a little when talking to me.

Anyways, I made to the faculty office and the teacher lead me to my new classroom. I walked up front and looked at all my classmates. As expected of Kuoh Academy. The majority of my classmates were girls, very beautiful and cute girls at that.

I looked around and saw a very cute looking girl. She was a petite girl that looked like she was in elementary school with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead. She even has a cute cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her head.

"Hello, I'm Amakusa Shirou. Please take care of me."

All the guys seemed to glare at me while the girls screeched. Why is this, I couldn't help but wonder.

"Amakusa, you can sit over there next to Toujou."

He pointed over towards the loli. I nodded and walked over and sat down.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Amakusa Shirou. Let's get along."

"…Toujou Koneko. Nice to meet you."

The loli gave me a simple reply and continued to stare at the board. With nothing else to do I simply looked ahead and wrote down some notes as sensei spoke. I need to keep my grades up if I want to stay here in this school.

So I did my best to focus on the lesson.

…

…

…

… I can't do it. This is too boring. I need to do something to stay awake. But what?

As I was thinking I suddenly found myself remembering yesterday. Himiko and that fallen angel were unreal. I didn't get to see much but I could tell that much. For starters, there was Muramasa. It was really creepy. And that fallen angel was holding those light blades. Still can't believe that this whole bible stuff is real.

Hmm, maybe I should get some crosses and have my apartment blessed. Then I won't have to worry about devils at lease.

As I was thinking this I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. The loli sitting next to me was staring at me. Not sure why, but I have a strange feeling that my school life is going to be doing down the drain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was lunch break right now and I was sitting and enjoying my meal. There was a huge commotion going on. something about the Prince of Kuoh picking up the school's #1 pervert, and something about the most popular girl walking to school with said pervert. Don't know why popular people would associate themselves with a pervert, but well, it doesn't really matter. Not like it'll affect me in the slightest.

Right, nothing interesting is going to be…

"Amakusa Shirou."

… Oh, right. I forgot about the exorcist lady…hold on!

I turned around and found Himiko standing in the doorway. And of course just doing that was getting everyone's attention. I mean, first of all, she's an incredibly beautiful girl. Secondly… she's still in her miko outfit! Anyone would stand out like that! Oh no! Now they've realized that she said my name! They're looking over at me now!

In this kind of situation, I did the only logical things.

I rushed over, grabbed her hand and ran as fast as possible to get out of peoples sight! My destination is the roof!

It only took a few seconds to make it. I think I heard a teacher yelling at me not to run in the halls. Well, not that it matters.

I grabbed Himiko on the shoulders and looked at her in the eyes.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"You. Join. Church. Please."

"…"

"…"

We just started at each other for a bit. In the end I sighed and sat down.

"You're not going to leave me along, are you?"

"No, not really. Even if this is enemy territory.

"?"

She smiled at my confused look.

"This town is under the supervision of the Gremory clan of devils. In fact, their heiress and the Sitri heiress are attending this school, along with their servants."

"Transfer! I'm a going to transfer out of here!"

Himiko sighed and looked over at the door.

"I would like to continue this conversation, but it looks like a rather troublesome person is here. So tell me, how are you Akeno? I see you have a cute kouhai you have there."

I turned and saw Toujou Koneko-chan standing with a beautiful onee-san (Akeno I'm guessing).

The onee-san looks to be about two years older than me, with a curvy figure, very long black hair tied in a ponytail, and violet eyes. Her hair seemed to go all the way down to her legs and she has two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards. The ponytail is kept together with an orange ribbon.

The onee-san (I think I'll start calling her Akeno-oneesan) looked over at Himiko and smiled.

"It's been awhile Himiko, but I can't say it's a pleasure seeing you again. Tell me, what's an exorcist doing here at our school?"

Himiko pointed at me.

"Recruiting."

"Not happening."

"As a natural-born holy sword wielder, it's your duty to join the church. That's the law."

"Tyranny! That's tyranny I say! I demand the removal of that law! I never even heard of such a ridicules law before!"

Akeno-oneesan and Koneko-chan looked at me for a bit, then back at Himiko. Akeno-oneesan started to giggled.

"Normally I would try and convince someone the church wants onto our side, but this seems like of interesting. But still, I have to inform Buchou. Well then, good day to you Himiko. And please, try and leave the school at least. It's troublesome for both Buchou and Kaichou."

"Don't want that, now do we. Well then, have a pleasant day Akeno."

With that Himiko walked over to the fence and jumped. Over the fence. She landed with both feet on the ground and held up both arms, as if expecting cheers. With that, she walked away like nothing ever happened.

Strange girl, that Himiko.

I turned back and looked at Akeno-oneesan and Koneko-chan, who were looking at me.

"So… you want to join the devils?"

"No thank you."

"Too bad. Well, I suppose we did just get Ise-kun. Buchou can wait a bit before considering having someone else join the peerage."

With that, she turned around and left. I was enjoying the view of her panties when her skirt lifted a little. It was a small glimpse, but I quite enjoyed it.

"…Pervert."

That kind of hurt Koneko-chan! I feel like an arrow just stabbed me thought the chest with that one comment!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, why are you following me?"

"…Buchou's orders."

So her boss to Koneko-chan to watch me, huh? Well, not that I'm complaining. Having a cute loli around is nice.

SMASH!

Hearing a scary sound, I turned around and saw a devil. Koneko-chan was staring at me with scary eyes; he foot berried in the ground with cracks going out. That's some scary strength you have there, Koneko-chan.

"You were thinking rude things about my size, weren't you?"

"No, of course not! I would never think anything about a person's size! Hahaha!"

She stared at me with unbelieving eyes, but let it go. Note to self, never piss off Koneko-chan! It can only end badly! Bad End! Bad End!

As I mad extra sure to not think about a certain, must never be touched, subject, I decided to buy some ingredients for dinner.

Koneko-chan stayed with me the entire time. She even made me by her some sweets. That devil. A super cute devil, but still, a devil.

When I finally got home, Koneko-chan turned around and headed off. When I got inside I found Himiko was still here. She looked over at me.

"Two choices: Make dinner, or maker dinner and join the church."

"Either way, I have to make your dinner, right?"

"But of course. I am a member of the church, so it's your duty to offer me a meal or two. As well as a nice warm bed."

She's a complete freeloader. Hmm, I suppose it wouldn't be that bad of a things if I get to see her naked, like this morning in the bathroom. I will always keep this memory alive.

 **That's the end of this chapter. In here Shirou has met a couple of the member of the Gremory Group and learned about the devils in his school. He even has a relationship with Koneko now. Now then, before anything else, I just wanted to let you know one thing: Shirou will not be taking any of Issei's girls. His harem is going to be different girls (most of which I created). Another thing, I'll explain Himiko and Akeno's relationship in later chapters. Just know that they've known each other before Akeno became Rias's Queen. Anyways, thank you for reading. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

 **REVIEW!**


	3. AxA-Life2 Supernatural Sightings

**I don't own "High School DxD"**

 **AxA-Life.2 Supernatural Sightings**

"So, Koneko-chan, why are you following me?"

"…Buchou's orders."

I looked over at the small girl following me around town while nibbling on a bit of chocolate. It was kind of cute but I decided to ignore it for now. I have more important things to do then watch a cute loli eating sweets.

I looked over to my right and saw Himiko walking calmly. She had Honjo Masamune on her back, but inside a case, Muramasa was also inside a case as she carried it around. People must have thought she was she was in kendo or something. I thought this because nobody seemed to comment on the sword cases, but let's ignore that for now.

Right now I was trying to figure out a way to get this exorcist out of my home (but not putting much thought into it). Himiko is a formidable opponent. Getting rid of her isn't going to be easy. Hmm, maybe I can get ahold of and take Honjo Masamune hostage. She needs it to avoid Muramasa's curse. Yes, the perfect plan.

"If you're planning on taking Honjo Masamune, forget it. I'll cut your arm off with Muramasa."

…That's a scary thought. I think I'll forget about taking that sword. It won't work.

Koneko-chan ignored us and continued her job of observing me. I don't know by, but I kind of feel depressed by her cold and quiet attitude. Say something, Koneko-chan!

As I was desperately right to think of something to say, Koneko-chan suddenly stopped. Wondering what was going on I turned to see what she was looking at. It was some guy walking around with a very beautiful girl. I don't know why, but that girl seems to give me the chills. She almost reminds me of that Bird-Man.

After a bit, Koneko-chan turned around and headed in a different direction then I was originally walking.

"Koneko-chan?"

"…Priority target."

With that Koneko-chan left me and pulled out her cellphone. I guess her master has someone else she wants to keep an eye on even more than me.

I just shrugged and continued on my way. It's not like this has to be a problem. In fact, it saves me from the awkward atmosphere with Koneko-chan.

"I think I'll also be going. I have to make a report to the church in order to say here in this town."

With that, Himiko also turned and left. But why now? Did she only stay around because Koneko-chan was here with me? That's kind of a contorting thought. Well, I guess I should get moving.

As I continued on my way, someone stepped out in front of me. it didn't take long for me to figure out who it was.

"Bird-Man"

"Bird-Man? That's kind of rude. I have a name and it's Hazazel."

"Hazazel? As in, Azazel?"

Bird-Man sighed.

"No, Azazel's my older brother. Anyways, let's get back on track. So, Mr. Holy Sword Wielder, I'd like to talk to you for a bit. Mind if we go someone private?"

"Hmm, well, I don't see not. I've already got involved with the Church and devils, so I guess fallen angels would really matter at this point."

"Excellent! Now then, let's make way!"

He turned around and headed off. Seeing no other choice, I followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He took me to a maid café. Not that I'm going to complain. This is a great place. All the maid uniformed girls are super cute.

"So, Bird-Man, what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing much, just about the cuty you've been living with."

I narrowed my eyes.

"You mean Himiko? The girl you tried to kill?"

"Yeah that one. Although I wasn't trying to kill her, per say. Just knock her out, tie her up, and then …"

"Stop, I don't want to hear anymore. I already know too much."

I sighed. Well, I don't suppose they'd be any real harm in telling him some stuff. With that in mind I explained about how she's an invader and doesn't do much around the house. Bird-Man, Hazazel I think, just listened while I talked. After a bit, we both sighed.

"You'd think that she'd get that you don't want to join the Church after the third time."

"I know, right! The only good thing about this is that she's a beauty. But even that's starting to not matter so much. I really wish she'd leave me alone."

He nodded, "Sounds tough. Well, I wish I could help but something tells me you don't want her hurt or anything."

"Of course not."

"Then my hands are tied. You also seem to have some devils around you now, which makes it an even trickier situation for me."

"So why did you want to talk?"

"Because I have a feeling that you're going to be someone important. World changing important."

Now that's impossible. I'm just a normal human… okay. A rare Holy Sword wielding human, but so what! It doesn't change the fact that I'm basically a regular guy!

Bird-Man took out his wallet and payed the bill.

"Nii-san would be upset if I left you to pay the bill. Anyways, do me a favor and think about what I just said. I'm not as good as Nii-san at seeing these things but I'm still confident in this. Well then, take care."

With that Bird-Man left and I got ready to leave as well.

As I top up I noticed something in the corner of my eye. It was a hooded person in the third table to my left. I don't know why but I'm getting a funny feeling from that person. The main reason is because said person keeps looking over at me. Almost as if the person's observing me.

I have a strange feeling that Himiko is behind this. I don't know how, I just know it's her fault. I swear that I'm going to do something when I get back home. But before that… what to do with this person?

Well, I guess I can just walk away. It's not like the person's really going to follow me all day.

With that in mind I left the café and headed towards my apartment. Of course I heard some footsteps behind me.

Taking a quick glance behind me, I saw that the person was following me. Okay then, let's see how far this person is willing to follow me.

With that I took a turn and headed towards the arcade. I quickly played some games that I like. After that I took an hour walk over to the library and spent some time reading the entire dictionary.

After that I, well, let's just say I spent my time going through a good part of the town. Although I have to give this person credit, since they haven't given up yet. But he's still very irritated it would appear.

I silently smiled to myself. Okay, just a little bit more and I will be able to lose this person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a few moments I finally managed to lose the person following me. With that done I left and headed home.

As I was walking I suddenly felt a chill. I looked around, thinking that the person might still be there, but didn't find anyone. Okay what's going on?

As I looked around the more I felt like something was off. I don't know what but there's defiantly something here. Not sure why, but I decided to looked up and that's when I saw it. Not sure what it was but I caught sight of something flying in the sky. It was too far away to make out but it was defiantly humanoid, with what looked like several pairs of large, pure white, wings. It didn't stay long as the being disappeared as soon as I saw it.

"Don't tell me… an angel? Does that mean that heaven's taken an interest in me as well? Great, guess that does mean my life is going to change. I really don't want any of this."

With that I sighed and went on my way.

 **Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter done. I've had some real-life stuff to do. Also, I've been working on something else. Anyways, I know that this is a shorter chapter that didn't have much going on but I hope you still enjoyed it. In the next chapter won't have much action either, but you will meet a certain pervert that we all know and love. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

 **REVIEW!**


	4. AxA-Life3 White-Winged Beauty

**I don't own "High School DxD"**

 **AxA-Life.3 White-Winged Beauty**

I decided to take the day off of school, since my head is full of all this supernatural stuff. So I pretended to be sick and call in. Lucky for me the lady on the phone wasn't too bright, so I got away with it.

Anyways, after walking around for a bit I suddenly found myself in the park by the water fountain. I then decided to sit down and relax for a bit, or at least that was the plan. Right when I was about to sit down, I spotted something. Right next to the fountain was a single, black, feather. I kneeled down and picked it up. It was a large father, larger than a feather from any bird I knew.

As I was wondering where it came from, I suddenly remembered Hazazel. This must be from a fallen angel, but who? And for that matter, how many fallen angels are here in the Kuoh? Maybe I should transfer to a different school... was what I thought until I remembered all the girls in Kuoh Academy. Screw devils and exorcists! I want a damn harem!

With renewed will, I stuff the feather in my pocket and forgot about the entire things, while stretching my back. It was a nice day, with the sun shining, and a gentle breeze…

 _In burning field of battle, a single man sat in a thrown of polish stone._

 _Kneeling before him was a group of men and women, all incredibly good looking._

 _On each of their foreheads was the same symbol, a Star of David with a dot between each point._

 _The symbol gave off a strange violet glow, and gave the impression of enforced servitude._

 _The man in the throne smiled and held out his hand towards the group._

 _As he did, the same exact circle that was on the group's forehead glowed a golden radiance in the palm of his hand._

' _In the name of God, I command…"_

I woke up then. Now that was a strange dream. Wonder what that was about?

Well, I suppose I should probably get going. I'm starting to feel a bit hungry so I think I'll stop by that maid café Hazazel brought me to yesterday. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of all the pretty maids waiting on me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was sitting at the maid café enjoying a wonderful omelet. As I was eating I heard someone sit down next to me. Looking up I found that it was Himiko. Currently she was dressed in a white sleeveless tank-top, a blue pair of shorts, and white knee socks. As always, she has both Muramasa and Honjo Masamune, but covered in sword cases.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm enjoying a maid café, what are you doing here?"

"Recruiting."

I frowned, "Stop that already. I don't want to join you."

As usual, she ignored me. Instead, she took out an application and handed it to me… along with a pen.

"What's this?"

"Exorcists Application. Please sign."

I silently picked it up, and savagely tore it apart. Instead of getting upset, she merely took out a whole stake of applications.

"I have countless others back home."

"You filled my apartment with these stupid things!"

Instead of answering, she handed me another one, which I tore apart. This process was repeated until all the applications she had with her were torn. I'm surprised that no one was commenting on this, or caring for that matter.

Anyways, since there are no more applications on hand, Himiko simply ordered a small soda. I gave up on getting her to leave. Besides, it's kind of live a date this way. And who wouldn't want to be on a date with such a beautiful girl like Himiko? If there is, then let him appear so that I can punch his lights out.

"This isn't a date."

She knew what I was thinking. Well, of course I know it's not a real date, but I have a right to dream!

I was crying on the inside while finishing my omelet. Once it was gone I payed for both it and Himiko's soda.

Once outside Himiko, without looking at me, asked, "So, why aren't you at school."

"Some crazy stuff happened and I just decided that I needed a say to myself."

She didn't say anything but hand me a folded piece of paper.

"It's not an application."

With that, she turned and left. A little curious, I opened the paper and found a map with a note written on it. Apparently someone wanted to meet me. Since it was Himiko who gave this to me I can only assume it's from one of her superiors in the Church.

At first I was going to ignore it, but decided against it. Maybe I can convince this person to have Himiko stop trying to recruit me… without kicking her out of my apartment. That's the one thing that I don't mind about the current arrangement.

With a plan in mind, I headed out to meet this mysterious person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was at an abandoned warehouse that I was sent to. At first I didn't notice anything, but then the smell hit me. Looking inside the building I saw a scene that I will never be able to un-see. The whole room was covered with blood, with the arms and legs of the poor victims. I nearly coughed up my omelet.

As I looked into the room, I found what I assumed to be what caused all of this. A gigantic monster that had the body of a lion, tail of a scorpion, horns of a bull, and wings & head of an eagle. It was dead.

Standing over the dead monster was a single woman. Her outfit was a simple white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She was an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure. But what caught my eyes, was that she has 12 pure-white wings growing from her back.

When she saw me, the woman smiled.

"Oh, Mr. Amasuka, I'm sorry. I didn't expect you so soon. I had planned on cleaning up before our meeting, but it would appear that it's too late for that now."

As she said that, the woman placed her hand on her cheek while sighing. She then smiled.

"Well then, I suggest we go somewhere else for now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lady brought me to what appeared a small café. She ordered a small coffee and I got a milk shake. Currently she didn't have her wings out, not that I really care. I am once again put into a situation that resembles me having a date with a beautiful girl.

After making sure no one could hear us, I spoke, "You're an angel, right? I'm guessing archangel, given the amount of wings you have."

"You're a smart one. Yes, I'm an angel, but not an archangel. Only Michael and Azrael can claim that title. But I am a member of the Seraph, the highest order in Heaven."

I see. Well I guess that's useful information. Although I've heard about Michael (who hasn't), but not this Azrael person.

"So, who are you? You already know me, but I don't know your name."

She started to giggle after hearing that.

"You already know my name."

"?"

"Let me give a hint: two names usually come to mind when thinking of angels."

"!"

Wait! If what she said is true and since she's already said that Michael isn't here…

"Gabriel? You're Gabriel, the Messenger of God?"

She nodded.

"I thought you were an archangel? At least that's how it is in TV shows nowadays."

She shrugged, "An understandable misunderstanding. Archangels and the upper member of the Seraph all have 12 wings."

I see. It's a mistake made from the number of wings they have… that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Those people must be real morons.

"Well that's nice, but it does leave a question: what does Gabriel want with me?"

"Why that's simple. I want you," she pointed at me, "to join my new special taskforce."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… You serious?"

"Very. Having an unknown Holy Sword wielder has its merits. Once we figure out which one you're most compatible with then that sword fall under my custody. Besides, I really need a trust worthy guy on this team I'm forming and you look perfectly trust worthy. Yes, you're the only one I can entrust this task to."

I see. So that's Gabriel's reason. I'm actually kind of touched by her faith in me, especially since it's our first meeting. Under this unimaginable faith, I have only one thing to say…

"No."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After declining Gabriel's offer I decided to head home.

At first I thought that Gabriel was going to over react and start spewing fire, shooting lasers from her eyes while growing into a gigantic monster. Instead, she smiled and said that she hopes to see me soon.

Well, that's that. I don't need to think about it anymore… it what I thought.

When I opened my apartment door, I found to drop-dead gorgeous woman sitting at my table. One was Himiko, the other, Gabriel.

Seeing me walk in, Gabriel smiled.

"Welcome home. Hope you don't mind but I've decided to move in.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Here I brought in Gabriel… who's living with Shirou… I suddenly feel jealous. Anyways, just like I said last time, this chapter didn't have much action. But in the next chapter there were be a bit more. Please keep reading, and don't forget to keep up on** _ **High School Ankoku**_ **.**

 **REVIEW!**


	5. AxA-Life4 Meeting With a Pervert

**I don't own "High School DxD"**

 **AxA-Life.4 Meeting With a Pervert**

To my right sat a beautiful exorcist named Himiko, to my left sat the Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven. I suddenly feel like I won the lottery.

"This is not a lottery. We are merely trying to recruit you into joining Gabriel-sama's new taskforce."

As usual, Himiko knew what I was thinking and destroyed by dreams. Gabriel simply giggled, "You're a funny boy."

Seeing her giggle like that, I couldn't help but blush. Everything about Gabriel was simply charming. She just seemed so pure and innocent that I wanted to hug her and pat her head. While Himiko is only good in the looks department, Gabriel is a Superstar in everything!

Himiko glared at me.

"If you continue thinking improper thought about Gabriel-sama, I'll skin you alive."

Scary! Himiko suddenly became incredibly scary! Save me, Gabriel-sama!

"Now Himiko, that's not nice. Shirou-san wouldn't have those kinds of thoughts about anyone."

"… If you say so, Gabriel-sama."

I suddenly felt kind of bad. Sorry Gabriel, but I had fantasies concerning both you and Himiko last night. That said, I don't regret it and will continue to have such fantasies. It's only to be expected. I'm a young teenage guy living with two beautiful women.

"Now then, I believe it's time for school, Shirou-san."

I looked at the time and saw that it was indeed time for school. Truthfully I wanted to take another day off, but Gabriel wouldn't hear it. According to her there's nothing more important to a young man then getting an education, even if the school was enemy territory.

So I got dressed and headed out. As I was walking down the street, I suddenly felt a chill go down my spine. Looking around I tried to identify what I felt, but saw nothing. Shrugging, I turned around and continued on my way to school. But I couldn't help but think back to that feeling I just had…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once I entered the classroom, I saw that Koneko-chan seemed to be staring off into space. Hmm, that's no good Koneko-chan. making up my mind, I turned towards her and started a conversation.

"Hey Koneko-chan, is something wrong? If you have something to let out, I'll lend you an ear."

Koneko-chan looked over at me, "Nothing's wrong. Buchou's just testing Sempai."

I see. In other words Koneko-chan is worried about her sempai. She won't admit it, but she's worried. Well, I guess if it's someone you know, it's only natural to worry in you know they're about to do something stupid.

That said I have no proof that her sempai is doing something stupid. It's more of a feeling really.

Hmm, now I'm curious as to whom this Sempai is? Some kind of super popular, incredibly handsome, guy?

Okay, now I'm jealous. Damn you Sempai! I'll make you regret worrying Koneko-chan! I swear to God All Mighty and Satan, I'll get you!

SMASH!

I looked over and saw that a bolt of lightning appeared and smashed part of the schoolyard. That's… not because I swore to both God and Satan, is it?

Just to be on the safe side, I decided to not swear to both of them anymore. Don't want to spontaneously combust after all.

With that in mind I looked out the window and sighed. Class has started but it's too boring to keep up with. I need something to keep my mind off of this. But what could possibly do tha…

 _A man stood on top a mountain, staring into the sky_

 _The man smiled, 'What would I want? That's easy, knowledge.'_

 _From above a voice spoke, 'Then it shall be yours. I grant you all of the knowledge of Yahweh.'_

 _A light shown down upon the man, giving him a golden radiance surrounded him…_

… Strange? I don't fall asleep this time but still had a strange vision. Man, just what is going on with me?

As I was wondering this, I found that class has ended. In fact, we were already done with fourth period. Geez, just how long was I out?

Well, since it's time for lunch I might as well go get some before Gabriel figures out that I forgot mine and come to deliver it. Already caused a commotion with Himiko coming over, so I don't really want to find out what would happen if Gabriel appeared. Just thinking about it sends a shiver down my spine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was walking through the hallway when I saw something unexpected. Staring out the window with a depressed look on his face was the pervert I saw on my first day of school. Hmm, wonder what happened? Did that cute girlfriend of his breakup with him?

Well, I don't want to be seen associating with him so I think I'll just continue on my way…

"Amakusa-san."

I turned and saw Koneko-chan standing behind me.

Overhearing her voice, Mr. Pervert looked over.

"Oh, Koneko-chan and… a good-looking guy."

It appears that she doesn't like me, since he glared at me. Koneko-chan looked over at him.

"Ah, Sempai."

Sempai. As in, make Koneko-chan worried Sempai? I suddenly didn't like him.

I ignored him and looked over at Koneko-chan.

"You need something, Koneko-chan."

She pointed at me, "Observe, Buchou's orders."

I see, so that's what it was.

"Observe?"

I turned to see Sempai looking at us, clearly confused. I just sighed and looked at him.

"The Church is trying to recruit me so now I'm being watched by the local devils. I'm guessing that you're a devil?"

"Yes, I'm a devil and servant to Rias Gremory. And because I'm a devil I can't interact with people from that old Church. Even if I know they're in trouble and is a friend of mine, I can't do anything about it."

"…"

Okay, that sounds like a predicament. It's obvious that he wants to help this friend of his but because of his status as a devil he can't. Life with the supernatural sure is complicated. I kind of feel sorry for him.

Hmm, come to think of it didn't Koneko-chan mention a test…

"…"

The look in her eyes was all I needed. Gremory-san must want this guy to infiltrate the fallen angel base and save his friend, or something. Guess I'm not the only having problems.

I just smiled and held out my hand.

"I know this is our first time meeting and I might not be of much help, but feel free to talk to me anytime. But the way, I'm Amakusa Shirou."

He just looked at my hand for a moment, and then shook it.

"Hyoudou Issei."

I don't know why, but as soon as our hands met I felt a jolt of energy rush through my arm. Because of the surprise jolt I quickly pulled my arm away. Issei looked at me in surprise, but I just smiled.

"Muscle spasm."

"Okay… anyways, I guess I should get going. See you after school Koneko-chan."

Issei-san turned to leave, but I just couldn't let him go off on his own with that sad of a look. So I called out to him.

"Hey Issei-san! You know if a friend is in trouble it shouldn't matter what the situation is. Friends help each other. It's as simple as that."

I didn't both to hear his reply. I just continued on my way to get some lunch and then head back to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was after school and I was walking home. I didn't see Issei again today, but that's fine. I really don't want people to know that I interacted with a known pervert.

I much keep my image as good as possible.

With that I mind, I continued onwards when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

Leaning on a wall was Hazazel. Noticing my gaze, he smiled and waved me over. Looks like he was waiting for me.

With a sigh I walked over towards him.

"What do you want Hazazel?"

"Nothing much. I just got wind of some fallen angels doing something without Nii-san's permission, and I thought you might want some part of helping be stop them. You know, get to see what working alongside Grigori is like."

I frowned. Why would I want to see what working alongside Grigori was like? Could Hazazel be trying to recruit me as well? Great, and here I thought that I wouldn't have to deal with the fallen angel's recruitment.

Seeing my suspicious look, Hazazel smiled warily.

"I'm not planning anything sneaky. I just thought I'd be nice to have some company while I attack these guys. Don't worry; you'll have nothing to do with that actual battle. And I won't mention joining Grigori."

Hmm, well I suppose if that's the case then it's okay. But I can't help but wonder what Gabriel would think of this. She probably wouldn't approve but that doesn't matter. It's not like I joined that taskforce she's planning on setting up or anything. Heck, I didn't even join the Church!

But still, is it really safe for me to come?

"Is it safe for me to come? I mean, it's not like I have a weapon or anything."

Hazazel smiled, "It's fine. In the end I just plan on taking care of the entire thing myself. You might not believe it, but I'm actually pretty strong… though not as strong as Nii-san."

Well, if that's the case then I guess it's fine. Besides I might finally figure out a way to escape this how recruiting thing.

Still, I can't help but wonder how Hyoudou-san is doing…

 **And that's it. Not as long as I'd like it to be but I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter without going into the stuff I have planned for the next one. Anyways, I know it didn't have much going on but stick with in. In the next chapter James meets with Raynare, joining the Occult Research Club in their battle. Well then, see you next time. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

 **REVIEW!**


	6. AxA-Life5 Battle at the Old Church

**I don't own "High School DxD"**

 **AxA-Life.5 Battle at the Old Church**

Hazazel took me to the old church. At first I thought that we were just going to boldly walk inside, when Hazazel suddenly pulled me into the bushes.

I looked at him with a questioning expression, Hazazel smiled.

"Infiltrating like this is cool, right."

I suddenly felt the urge to clunk him on the head and go home. But before I could do that…

"…Amakusa-san…?"

Hearing a familiar voice, I turned and saw Koneko-chan with Issei-san and… a good-looking guy. Note to self, punch good-looking guy in the face when no one is paying attention.

Issei-san turned and glared at Hazazel, and so did Koneko-chan and good-looking guy.

"Amakusa-san, why are you together with a fallen angel? Are you joining the fallen angels?"

"No, Koneko-chan. It's nothing like that. Hazazel here just brought me to help him tack down some rogue fallen angels. Although I'd rather not be here, but I just can't leave an idiot like him to his own devices."

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean!?"

I ignored Bird-Man and continued to talk. Issei-san and good-looking guy seemed like they were ready to attack Hazazel at any given moment, but I managed to stop them with logic.

"Please just ignore him. If you attack now, they bad-guys inside the church will notice you."

Hearing this, they frowned but understood.

"Hey Shirou-kun, what do you mean by idiot? I'm really curious."

I ignored Hazazel and looked at Koneko-chan with a smiled.

"So Koneko-chan you guys are here to handle the rogue fallen angels, right? Then I guess there's no reason for me to be here. I'll be going now…"

"Hold it right there Shirou-kun! If you leave now I'll send a message to the freeloaders in your apartment to let them know that you were here."

In other words, he'd get Gabriel to lecture me. That's not something I'd want to happen. She might seem nice enough, but I get the feeling that Gabriel can be scary when she wants to be.

So with reluctance I sat back down and looked at the devils.

"Well it looks like I have no choice. I'll just stay here until the fighting done. I mean, it's not like I can fight or anything. I'm just a normal human."

"That happens to be a natural born Holy Sword wielder."

"…Shut up."

The good-looking guy frowned.

"I'll never work with a fallen angel, but I'll let him go for now. If what you say is true then I guess he's not our enemy for the moment."

With that the good-looking guy turned and when to a different bunch of bushes. Issei-san and Koneko-chan followed close behind him. With that I was suddenly left with just Hazazel again. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Looks like they have everything under control. Let's get something to eat."

Hazazel frowned and looked back at the church. He then shook his head.

"No, we can't just leave this to the devils. I have a feeling that somethings going on in there that's going to change who we preserve the world."

With that he crouched down and started towards the church. With a sigh I followed after him. Like I said earlier, I couldn't leave this idiot alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We made it to the church without being detected by the enemy. Hazazel looked around while I just sat back and waited. I mean, it's not like I can do anything myself. Actually now that I think about it, why did Hazazel bring me? My only strong point is being able to use Holy Swords, and we don't even have one on us!

I turned towards to complain to Hazazel some more, when I saw something unexpected. Hazazel completely disappeared.

… No way…

That bastard abandoned me here! This was his plan all along, wasn't it! I'll kill him!

As I was cursing Hazazel in my head, I heard some clicking sound. I turned… and saw a bunch of priests looking at me with guns and lightsabers ready.

Hmm, this could be problematic. There's no way to escape without getting shot and cut up. Is this by any chance where I'll die? Great, I'm going to die a virgin.

As was crying over my misfortune, the two guards suddenly collapsed. From behind them Himiko appeared. In hand was Muramasa, and Honjo Masamune strapped to her back. As always Muramasa was releasing a creepy aura. She looked down at the guards in disgust.

"Stray Exorcists… they're an embarrassment to the church."

Himiko then looked up at me again.

"Shirou, why are you here? This is fallen angel territory."

I'm guessing that I can't get out of here without telling her why I'm here. So I told her the entire story. After finishing my story she sighed and looked at me with dead eyes.

"Seriously? Listen, that girl is most likely another stray. There's no point in saving her. Let the fallen angels have the girl. Instead you should be worrying about what to make for dinner tonight."

With that Himiko turned around and prepared to head off. I, on the other hand, picked up one of the lightsabers. Himiko then turned for frowned in disapproval.

"So you're still going to go through with it? Why?"

I just smiled at her.

"Don't know; just can't bring myself to ignore a damsel in distress. Even if I haven't met her before. Besides…"

Issei-san wants to help her. I just met the guy but already I kind of like him. Seems like he'll be fun to hang around with.

Himiko just sighed and put Muramasa on her shoulder.

"Well I could just drag you back, but I suppose you'd just find a way to escape."

She then held out I finger.

"Just this once; I'll accompany you in doing this idiocy just this once."

With that she made her way towards the church entrance. Smiling to myself, I followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once we appeared at the entrance, I saw Issei-san and the Occult Research Club enter the church. Following Himiko's lead, we were about to enter the church, when suddenly, Himiko grabbed my collar and jumped back. Before I could even complain, the place I was just standing was sliced apart.

As I was wondering where that came from, someone came into view.

"Oh my, you dodged it. Now that's impressive."

Turning around, a girl appeared. Seeing her, I couldn't believe my eyes. She was a young girl about my age, with silvery-white hair that reached down to her waist. Her eyes were a bright red with dignity in them. She wore simple blue gauntlets, greaves, and breastplates that emphasized lightness and ease of movement. In her hand was a silver long sword that strangely suited her.

"I am Veronica Sellzen, an agent of the Fallen Angels. Hope you don't mind, but I'm going to have to kill you now."

Eleonora then lifted her sword and attacked. Muramasa in hand, Himiko blocked Veronica's attack, but was forced back a bit. Veronica simply smiled.

"Arifal."

Suddenly, the sword was covered in wind and Himiko was blown away.

At first I thought she was going to crash land, but Himiko managed to plant her feet on the ground and get into a battle ready pose. She then narrowed her eyes at Veronica.

"Sacred Gear, huh. That's going to be tricky to deal with. Muramasa!"

Just then, Muramasa was covered in its creepy aura. Before Veronica could do anything to defend herself, Himiko was right next to her and swung her blade. But it was stopped with a sudden burst of wind shielding Veronica.

I wanted to help, but couldn't find an opportunity to help. Himiko was just barely fending off Veronica, who seemed to be using the wind to speed up her attacks.

Veronica then jumped back, a smile on her face.

"You're good. This is the most fun I've had in a fight in a long time. I'm glad that I decided to follow Raynare on this one."

With that, Veronica pointed her Sacred Gear, Arifal, at Himiko.

Himiko, not to be outdone, also pointed Muramasa at Veronica. I could tell that they were about to clash again. But I didn't want that. I don't know what, but something told me that Veronica wasn't an enemy. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I ran up and grabbed hold of her. Veronica, not expecting me to intervene so suddenly, was caught off guard. Also, for some reason I felt something incredibly soft in my hand.

Before I could identify the object, Himiko punched me in the face, forcing me to let go and fall to the ground.

"You really are a no good pervert. Be glad that Gabriel-sama has an interest in you, otherwise I would have decided death would be better the recruitment."

Veronica, clearly embarrassed, looked at me in some interest.

"Gabriel has her eyes on him? That could be useful information."

Seeing her blushing cheeks, I finally figured out what I had grabbed on to. It was her breast. I shall engrave the sensation of it into my mind.

"I won't let any information about Gabriel-sama become public for the fallen angels."

It was clear that Himiko was planning on killing Veronica now. She lifted up Muramasa and pointed at her.

"Curse her, Muramasa."

Just then, Muramasa started to release the most repulsive aura I've ever seen. Veronica, sensing the danger, held out Arifal. Not wanting them to hurt each other I moved in. Before she knew it, I grabbed and took Honjo Masamune from Himiko. With Honjo Masamune gone, Himiko quickly dropped Muramasa.

She then turned towards me, pure anger clouding her eyes.

"Shirou, what do you think you're doing."

"… Keeping you from killing a hot girl."

It was clear that Himiko was annoyed, but she simply took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She then looked at me and held out her hand.

"Shirou, I won't kill you since Gabriel-sama is interested in you, but that doesn't mean I won't hurt you."

Before she could do anything, I heard an explosion coming from the church. Veronica, hearing this, sighed.

"Looks like those devils make it to the basement. All well, I did my job. If you two want to go inside, then go ahead. I won't stop you. Hope you have fun."

With that, Veronica took out a small ball and threw it on the ground. When it hit, it exploded releasing smoke. When the smoke cleared out, Veronica was gone.

Himiko, seeing this, sighed.

"Well, may as well check out the inside. Let's go, Shirou."

With that, she took Honjo Masamune and picked up Muramasa (while glaring at me). We then moved to the church and was about to open it up, when I suddenly pushed Himiko away.

Before she could kill me, a single spear of light appeared and stabbed right where we were a moment ago. Eye opened wide, Himiko looked over and saw what attacked us.

It was a girl. She kind of looked like a fallen angel, but a little different.

She has black hair and white strands framing her face and her eyes are red. For an outfit she had a strange black shirt that showed off the center part of her body, and a short black skirt. Also, for some reason she had a choker with a chaining stretching from it. An on the sides of her head were these strange looking metal-like ears.

The girl looked down at us with an emotionless face.

"Target acquired. Begin elimination prose."

 **Not really sure how this chapter is, but that's that. Issei's battle with Raynare won't be appearing because I couldn't think of how to add Shirou and Himiko to it without ruining the original fight. Besides, now I can start adding in some of me 'non-supernatural' ideas to the series. Hope you enjoy it. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

 **REVIEW!**


	7. AxA-Life6 The Seal of Solomon

**I don't own "High School DxD"**

 **AxA-Life.6 The Seal of Solomon**

"Target acquired. Begin elimination prose."

With that, the fallen angel girl's eye started to glow in a strange way that resembled a robot. Just then, she spread out her wings and STARTED SHOTING LASER BEAMS FROM THE TIP OF HER WINGS! HOW!? HOW IS SHE DOING THAT!?

I could only move backwards really fast in order to escape her wrath. Himiko, on the other hand, was jumping all over the place. It was clear that she didn't expect to encounter something like this either.

It was clear by the way she was gripping Muramasa that Himiko was waiting for the right opportunity to counter attack.

Of course I couldn't really afford to just stand around and watch Himiko jump away from laser beams. I have to keep moving or I'll end up with a hole in my chest or something! I don't want to die! Even if it is by the hand of a first-class beauty like her!

"Shirou!"

I looked over and saw Himiko looking me in the eye. Hmm, ' _You distract her while I attack her from behind_ '… that's a suicide mission! No way am I going to do it! As I said before, I don't want to die!

Hmm, another eye message. Let's see, ' _Do it or I'll help her kill you_ '.

…I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?

With a sigh, I changed directions and charged forward. I'm not the smartest guy, so this is the best I could come up with. That said it seems like it worked. The fallen angel girl changed all of her attacks to aim at me and only me. Luckily I managed to keep dodging all of her attacks.

Just then, Himiko appeared behind the fallen angel girl and swung Muramasa down.

"Danger detected. Employ energy barrier."

I thought that that was it for her, but then a barrier of some sort appeared around the fallen angel girl, blocking Muramasa.

Himiko seemed completely shocked by what just happened. Before the fallen angel girl would do anything, Himiko simply jumped back and prepared for whatever would come next.

Just then, small ripple appeared around the fallen angel girl and… missiles appeared! She's firing missiles at us now! Just what is this chick anyways?

Anyways, Himiko managed the run and grab me by the collar, pulling me away from danger. Behind us, a large explosion appeared. I could actually feel the blast wave hit and push us forward. And it was hot! Burning even! What, am I in an American action film now! Have I entered 'The Expendables' or something? I'm not expendable!

If this is an action fill, then where's Rambo! Rambo, save me!

"Shirou, get a hold of yourself. This enemy is formidable, so we have to keep on guard."

"Easy for you to say! I don't even having a weapon to fight with, not that I know how to fight anyways!"

"Hmm, then we agree. You will continue to be bait while I try to find a way to bypass that barrier of hers."

With that, Himiko disappeared in a flash.

"Wait! We're not agreeing on anything! We never even talked about anything! Don't go making decisions on your own like that! God damn it!"

Of course since she was already gone, I was just yelling out at empty air.

Sigh, guess I don't have a choice.

"Let's run away!"

So I headed into the wood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was moving through the woods when I decided to stop and take a breather. I hope that I got away from that girl. Himiko might get pissed at me for leaving her to deal with that fallen angel girl by herself, but I don't care. I just wanted to get out of there alive.

"Target acquired. Missiles locked. Begin firing process."

With that, missiles appeared and started to shoot around me! I just ran and jumped as far as I could. Looking behind, I saw that girl floating there, looking down at me. and no Himiko in sight. Great, what am I supposed to do now? I'm completely exhausted from all that running, so I don't think I'll be able to escape from her for much longer.

The girl looked down at me, spreading out her wings. It was clear she was getting ready to finish me off. Well, I guess this is the end. My life was short… and meaningless. I DID NOTHING WITH IT! I'VE NEVER EVEN KISSED A GIRL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Please God, save me!

Just then, something strange happened. I held out my hand and a large magic circle appeared. Inside of the circle was what appeared to be a six-pointed star and dots between each point. It kind of reminded by of the Star of David.

It completely blocked her incoming attack. Seemingly caught off guard, the girl simply looked at me.

"Magical Energies detected. Holy Aura detected. Blend of Holy Aura and Magical Energies unregistered. Attempting to find source of unknown power. Searching… searching… searching… source discovered. Identified as Seal of Solomon."

Seal of Solomon? What's that? I've never heard of such a thing.

"Determining best course of action. Seal of Solomon's power unknown. Best course determined. Begin firing missiles and lasers, with addition to Holy Spears."

With that, she shot lasers from her wing tips, missiles from the ripples around her wings, and through spears of light of her hand.

To counter, I simply held out my hand again and concentrated on the magic circle, the Seal of Solomon. It completely blocked all of the girl's attacks. Not only that, but I noticed chains reaching out and binding her.

The girl tried to untangle herself from the chains, but they just continued to move around and completely bonded her.

As I was wondering what happened, I heard footsteps. Looking behind, I saw Himiko, whose eyes were completely opened wide in shock.

"I was hiding in the bushes, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. But I had no idea that something like this would happen."

She then looked over at the magic circle.

"It does look exactly like the Seal of Solomon. But that's impossible. Only the descendants of King Solomon can use it, but their all dead. In fact, every member of the Davidic Line died during the Great War. They were the first to go on Heaven's side."

King Solomon? Davidic Line? Why do I feel like I'm learning something very important about myself right now?

"So, do you have any idea what's going on here?"

"…According to legend, King Solomon bonded 72 demons as his servants with the Seal of Solomon, a power given to him by God. Others say that it was djinn that he bonded instead, but that doesn't matter. The Seal of Solomon is an almighty power that can make any being the wielders servant. If this is truly the Seal of Solomon, then it must be binding her to you."

"…"

I love this power. With it, I can bind any and all hot chicks to me! This is awesome!

As I was celebrating in my head, the chain started to flicker. Taking advantage of this, the fallen angel girl broke free. Flapping her wings, she rose up higher into the sky.

"Re-determining best course of action with new information. Best course determined. Retreat from battle and await new orders."

With that, she flew into the air and left. Great, and that was a great opportunity to gain a beauty as a servant! Now what am I supposed to do for a superhot chick as a servant! Hmm, maybe I could use it on Himiko…

I felt a cold blade on by neck, and a chill ran down my spine.

"Don't even think of using that thing on me, or Gabriel-sama. In fact, if you even attempt to use it on Gabriel-sama, I'll kill you."

"…Yes Madam. I swear that I'll never use this on Gabriel or you."

With that, she nodded her head and sheathed Muramasa.

"Hmm, I think we should head home now."

"Wait, what about that nun? Issei-san is still fighting, right?"

Himiko looked over toward the old church.

"No, the battle is done. I just sensed Rias Gremory eliminating the fallen angel in charge. There's no more reason for us to be here. Besides…"

She looked over at me.

"I don't know why, but you can use the Seal of Solomon. Something like that will definitely grab her attention. She'll either eliminate your, or use the devil's temptation to recruit you into her peerage. I will not allow either situation to happen."

Himiko then turned around and started to head out of the woods.

"Now come. Your friend will know you fought with the scare around the entrance. They'll understand you not being there for their final battle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I left the woods, I saw something that pissed me off.

"Yo."

"I'LL KILL YOU, BIRD-MAN!

It was Hazazel. He was just leaning on a tree, acting all cool and stuff. So I did the only logical thing.

With a sudden burst of energy, I jumped forward and strangle to strangle the bastard! He lost his composer then, since he was attempting to remove me unnaturally strong grip from his neck.

"You left me there while fighting was your idea! I'll chock all the air out of you! I swear to God I will!"

"As much as I'd like to see that, I must stop you here."

Himiko pulled me away from Hazazel.

"Although a good-for-nothing fallen angel, he is Azazel's younger brother. Killing him would cause all kinds of problems."

"I don't care! I don't care if he's the fallen angels Governor General! I don't care if I'll start a new all-out war! All I care about is my unrelenting desire to kill him!"

"Keep that psychopath away from me!"

I was struggling against Himiko's grasp while Hazazel attempted pushed his back against the tree, as if he was trying to become the tree itself.

Of course I didn't notice that. Currently there was a fire in my eyes that was blocking out everything other than my un-resting urge to kill him.

"Sigh, Gabriel-sama, what did you ever see in this man. I will never understand."

 **That's the end of this chapter. The next one will be a short chapter, like a New Life from the Light Novel. Anyways, don't worry about the fallen angel girl. I'll explain about her later on, but know she will be important in the future. So, what did you think? I hope you like it and keep reading. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

 **REVIEW!**


	8. AxA-New Life

**I don't own "High School DxD"**

 **AxA-New Life**

"The Seal of Solomon. I knew it."

We were back at my apartment. Himiko told Gabriel everything that happened, like a good subordinate would. Hearing everything, Gabriel just smiled and said those words.

I simply frowned.

"You knew it? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I figured that your family might be surviving descendant of King Solomon. I'm mean, you look just like him."

"Like him? You mean Solomon?"

Gabriel nodded to my question.

"Yep, just like him. You even have the same look in your eyes. Despite being grand in God's eyes, Solomon was quite the pervert."

…So she knows I'm a pervert. And I thought that I cleverly hid that fact.

Himiko seemed to focus on a completely unimportant part.

"You mean that Shirou is a descendant of King Solomon! A member of the Davidic Line! This thing is!"

…Rude.

"Yes, the fact that he can use the Seal of Solomon proves it. There can be no doubt about it. This is truly a wonderful thing. It also explains his capability to use holy swords. All members of the Davidic Line are natural wielders. They can use any holy sword they want, and masterfully at that. Even prototypes, which were considered impossible to use, were nothing to those of the Davidic Line."

…I'm really that awesome.

"…This thing can do that?"

…Rude.

Gabriel just giggled a little, which was super adorable.

"Well now, let's get to business. Shirou-san, as a newly discovered member of the Davidic Line I'm afraid we can't leave you alone."

…Great, now what am I supposed to do? If she can't leave me alone, does that mean I'll have to idea with angels, demons and fallen angels for the rest of my life?

And I just wanted to life in peace and quiet.

Gabriel then stood up.

"But never fear! I shall take it upon myself to keep you safe from the horrors that are devils and fallen angels! I'll never allow my cute, little Shirou to be tainted by devil!"

Who needs a peaceful and quiet life! I have a gorgeous angel!

Just then, I felt an unbelievable amount of killing intent. Glancing to the side, I saw Himiko glaring at me.

"Gabriel-sama, are you sure that's a good idea? I understand the need to protect the Davidic Line, but this thing is…"

"Now, now Himiko-san. As I said before, even Solomon was a pervert and look at how much of a great man he became. I'm sure the same destiny awaits Shirou-san."

"As you say, Gabriel-sama."

With that, Gabriel nodded.

"Now then, about the taskforce. I've already have my second-in-command!"

Already! Gabriel's #2! Who is it!

"You can come out now."

With that, a nun appeared from the kitchen. She's wearing a veil so I couldn't see her hair. But I could see her blue eyes. She's a beauty woman who, despite wearing a nun's outfit, I could tell she has an incredible body! She even has body features that are like a female model!

The nun smiled a warm smiled, giving off a tender aura.

"It's nice to meet you. As fellow members of Lady Gabriel's taskforce, I hope we get along. I'm Griselda Quarta."

 **Short, but sweet I think. Gabriel explains why she really wanted Shirou on her taskforce. Also, I've brought Griselda into the story. As you all know, Griselda is Gabriel's Queen so she has to be a member of the taskforce. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and continue to read. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

 **REVIEW!**


	9. AxA-A Knight

**I don't own "High School DxD"**

 **AxA-A Knight**

Back in the English Church, a certain man received a piece of paper. He was reading it with great interest.

"So Lady Gabriel is forming a special taskforce and wants me to join? That sounds interesting."

The certain man looked up into the sky.

"So, Kouh is it? If I'm not mistaken, that's where the younger sisters of Lucifer and Leviathan live. Interesting, very interesting."

As he was thinking, a low growl sounded from under his foot. Looking down, he saw that abomination that was his current job. The monster was a camera, a monster that combined the parts of different beings. This one had the legs of a goat, the body of an ape, the wings of a falcon, and the head of a snake.

"Be quite, you."

The man took his sword and stabbed it on the gut, killing the abomination.

"Now then, what to do with this?"

Looking up into the sky again, he thought about it. After coming to a decision, he smiled.

Pulling the sword from the creatures gut, he raised it into the air.

"Well then, I suppose I have no choice! If a Seraph like Lady Gabriel summons how can I not comply!"

He sheathed his sword, turned around and threw something over his shoulder. When it touched the camera, it burned to ashes.

"After all, a knight must always be chivalrous towards maidens."

He looked up with his eyes closed. The sun was setting behind him, giving a golden orange light to outline his figure.

"And I, Bedivere, am a knight."

 **That the end of this volume. The next one will have more interaction with the Occult Research Club. After all, it's time to fight Kokabiel and the Excaliburs! Also, I wonder how Xenovia will react to Griselda appearing at this time? Hmm, could be interesting. Anyways, please keep reading. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
